A Slytherin Story
by pinkieponk
Summary: So Harry Potter is a Slytherin and a very nasty one at that. King to his house, jerk to the Gryffindors, what happens when he comes into contact with a certain fiery young girl? Clashing personalities means tension and a whole load of drama so hold on tight and READ, READ, READ! Beta: NattenRaseri. Rated T 'cause I can. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION. PM ME IF INTERESTED xx
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, wow. I know, I know, I'm a terrible author and I deserve to be shunned but I just want to say that the only reason I've not been writing at all is because I have so much inspiration for another story. And that story is not fanfiction. However, I really do want to get back into it and so... Ta-da! This is so weird for me as normally I don't like changing the Canon story too much but... Well I hope you all like it.**

**Now, this story is going to be written in total and utter AU where Tom Riddle was simply a happy little boy and he grew to learn magic the good way and everybody lived happily ever after. All right, so I know that's a little bit boring for Harry Potter to be living in a universe like that, but I want to play with his character, not the story line.**

**If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**The thing is, I've seen so many authors try and write Harry as a Slytherin and most of the time I don't really like it. So I've decided to write one I ****_will_**** like.**

**This is my Slytherin Harry. OOC ****_on purpose_**** and not at all something I intend to be successful. I'm just bored.**

**I hope you enjoy! Pinkieponk xx**

* * *

**A Slytherin Story**

A sixteen year old boy sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Stupid parents_, he thought, _stupid life._

He'd once again been banished to his room for his "poor behaviour" and he was starting to get tired of it.

Just because he wasn't what his parents had hoped him to be… Just because he picked Slytherin.

Harry Potter knew he wasn't bad. He just had his opinions and liked to share them sometimes.

Okay so a little more than sometimes.

But they were harmless opinions and harmless actions.

Most of the time.

The thing is, Harry wasn't used to being treated as though he was small or inconsequential.

At Hogwarts, it was he who decided who was who and who deserved a good hex.

That was just the way that school worked.

Harry was smart, charming, good-looking and powerful; people either loved or feared him.

Normally it was the latter. Only the Slytherins thought he was King.

The rest of the houses was simply scared of him but it was the Gryffindors who decided they wanted to fight back.

That's why they were the most interesting to pick on.

Long story short, Harry liked to play with power. It was fun.

It just generally meant teachers and adults found him arrogant and self-possessed which Harry never really did try to deny.

Because it meant he was getting on their nerves and that was the entire point of being "arrogant and self-possessed".

So, naturally, he just couldn't understand how spiking his father's drink with a vial of the Draught of Living Death he'd brewed the previous year was bad or "poor behaviour".

It was only a practical joke.

Yes, all right. Granted, he'd added just a tad too much. Maybe his hand had accidentally slipped a little too far than he'd originally intended.

But it wasn't _harmful_ to James. He'd live.

And did Lily really have to react so harshly?

It wasn't Harry's fault he was bored, what with not being able to contact his friends.

That privilege had been taken away two years back when he'd been discovered sending letters to his relatives with pockets of exploding talcum powder, a little home invention he'd cooked up during fourth year.

It wasn't a bad thing to do, necessarily. The only _downside _was that Harry had added a dash of red dye to the concoction that _apparently_ didn't come out even with the most powerful cleaning materials.

He couldn't deny it was funny to see Aunt Petunia's narrow face stained a vivid red but, of course, there had been consequences.

But again. It wasn't as though Harry had _meant_ to cause his aunt harm.

He was only really interested in a laugh and possibly some public humiliation along the way.

Harmless, really.

'Harry James Potter!' Harry sat up, glaring automatically at the door.

His father was awake and mad.

'Yes father?' Harry called back, his voice pleasantly sarcastic.

'Get yourself down here, young man, or you're grounded!'

Harry jumped up and strode to the door, opening it so he could yell a little louder.

'Ooh! I'm so scared! You're going to ground me, one day away from school!' he called down the stairs.

'I can just as easily take away your wand, mister!'

'Again! I'm sure that'd work just awesomely, what with school starting up tomorrow.'

'You'll just have to go without a wand.'

'As if you'd be man enough to do that!' Harry laughed cruelly.

'Get down here _now _or I'll come up and get you myself. Then you'll see how man I can be!'

Rolling his eyes, he sighed.

Making sure to cause as much noise as possible, Harry stepped down the stairs, taking his time as he went.

He may have to go and face his parents, but he was certainly going to make it just that little more inconvenient.

In the kitchen, Lily and James Potter were weary.

They just didn't know what to do with their son.

He was bright, but he often skipped class. He got seven Outstanding's and a total of ten O.W.L.s the previous year but he still refused to use his brain for something productive.

He was gifted in a lot of ways other children weren't but he used his talents for terrorising younger students or other activities that usually landed him in Detention.

Lily and James were just counting their lucky stars that Harry hadn't been suspended. Yet.

The only person who seemed able to get through to him, was Sirius but even then, Harry hardly listened. Only when he _knew_ it was crucial.

Otherwise…

As he stomped into the kitchen, Harry flopped into a chair, his arms handing limply by his side and his glasses crooked.

'What?' he asked bluntly.

'Don't talk back to your father,' said Lily firmly.

'How is that talking back if I started the conversation?' asked Harry.

Lily frowned at her son.

'How about you be quiet and listen while we're trying to help?'

'Help? You call this help?' sneered Harry. 'All you do is sit around all day wishing for a different son, never missing one opportunity to tell me you're not happy with the son you've got. How is that _help_? _Mother_?'

'Talk again to your mum like that and I'll have your tongue hexed off,' snapped James. 'Now listen.'

Harry raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

'What did you think you were doing when you put that Draught in my coffee?' asked James.

'You just answered your own question,' said Harry lazily.

'I don't mean it like that and you know it,' said James. 'What in Merlin's name was going through your mind?'

'You really want to know? Fine. It was: _Gee I hope the weather's nice today._ That's what was going through my mind.'

'There no need to be sarcastic young man.'

'That wasn't sarcasm, it was wit.'

'Sarcasm is the lowest _form_ of wit.'

'Second only to dissing your son.'

James seethed.

'Go to your room now and don't even bother coming out until you're ready to say sorry.'

'Then I wouldn't expect me around until I'm seventeen and able to move out.'

'Go!'

'All right… all right.'

Harry got up and without a second glance strode back up the stairs into his room.

In the kitchen, Lily collapsed in a chair, sighing.

James put his hand to her hair, trying to comfort her.

But it was no use.

Back upstairs, Harry smirked to himself.

See that's the thing about his and his parents' arguments. Harry could always somehow find a way out.

It was a talent, something he'd grown to appreciate.

He was only hoping for the day to finally finish so he could get back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**All right, so what did y'all think? I like it... If you don't, then review. And if you do, then review. Please. Anyway, I hope to see you all in the next Chapter. I can assure you this will be Hinny so don't worry! I really hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review (man I haven't written ****_that _****in a while, have I? It's good to be back) and I'll post more as soon as possible. Pinkieponk xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here I am with a new Chapter! I'm so glad for all of the positive reviews and favourites and follows for this story! It really means so much to me! **

**Now, this isn't going to be a very interesting Chapter, just some introduction stuff but I hope you like it all the same. I promise the next Chapter will be better. I think. Haha!**

**But for now, just enjoy this one. And I'll see you all on the other side!**

* * *

**Five years ago…**

_An eleven year old Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾, chewing his lip in nerves._

_'Harry, love, you're going to be fine,' said Lily, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder._

_'How do you know?' Harry accused._

_Lily smiled._

_'Because it's you and I know that you're bright and there's no way you could not do well. So don't worry,' she said._

_Harry sighed and swallowed down the butterflies, praying for their leave._

_'All right. Promise me you'll write,' he said, turning to his parents._

_'Of course,' smiled Lily._

_James smiled as well._

_'Go on. Trust me, it'll be fine.'_

_Harry took in a deep breath and nodded, getting one last look at his parents before stepping onto the scarlet steam train._

_Struggling with his trunk, Harry staggered down the corridor and found a compartment, stepping inside. He only realised there was someone in there when he had sat down._

_Two boys were looking at him, their eyebrows raised._

_Gathering up his courage, Harry offered a weak smile._

_'Hello.'_

_The boy to his left cracked a grin._

_'Hey. Why are you in this carriage?' he asked bluntly but he didn't seem mad._

_'Because I… want to be?' replied Harry unsurely._

_The boy grinned even wider._

_'Fine by me.'_

_Instantly, Harry felt relief._

_'My name's Harry Potter,' he said._

_'I'm Tom. Tom Wilson,' said the boy and he held out his hand for a shake._

_Harry took it and the two boys shook hands._

_'I'm William.' The boy to the right of Tom spoke for the first time._

_'Nice to meet you,' said Harry and looked at the two boys._

_One of them – Tom – had dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, an easy smile on his lips._

_The boy to the right was a little shorter with straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. William had broad shoulders and a steady build, much unlike Harry with his long legs and wiry frame._

_He wasn't sure about the two boys but they had been friendly to him and therefore they couldn't have been that bad._

_'So do you have any idea what house you want to be in?' Tom asked._

_Harry shifted in his seat._

_'Mum and dad are pretty keen on me getting into Gryffindor,' he said._

_Tom smirked._

_'Ah… I see. They were both Gryffindor, I'm presuming?' he asked._

_'Yeah…' Harry frowned. 'What's so bad about that?'_

_'Nothing,' Tom shook his head. 'But I bet they don't want you to get into Slytherin, either, right?'_

_'They said' – _

_'There isn't a witch or wizard alive who hasn't turned bad in Slytherin?' provided William._

_Harry frowned deeper and nodded. 'Well, yes but…'_

_Tom snorted._

_'Typical,' he said. Then he looked to Harry. 'Don't listen. It's all hogwash, if you ask me.'_

_'Well I didn't,' said Harry coolly. 'There's nothing wrong with what my parents say, all right?'_

_Tom held up his hands._

_'Hey, hey… I never said there was. No need to get touchy. It's just typical of Gryffindors to bag Slytherin. There's nothing wrong with being a little cunning and those Gryffindors would do well to keep their prejudice to themselves.'_

_'But they' – _

_'Look, Harry,' said Tom. 'You seem like a nice guy so far but you need to decide for yourself which house you think you'd be best for. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Okay?'_

_Harry took in a deep breath. He was determined not to make a bad name for himself on the first day he'd made two new friends._

_'Okay. Thanks for the advice, Tom,' he said._

_Tom grinned and sat back in his chair._

_'Anytime.'_

**Present Day…**

The day after Harry had spiked his father's drink, was September 1st.

That day, on Platform 9 ¾ at 11:56am, Harry stood with his parents, his hands in his pockets.

'Have a good year,' said Lily, kissing his cheek. Harry cringed back, causing Lily to purse her lips. 'And try not to get anymore detentions, will you?'

'Ahuh,' murmured Harry.

His mind was already in a distant place as he had just spotted his best mate, Tom Wilson.

'We've asked Professor Lupin to keep an eye on you,' James added.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Ahuh.'

'If we hear anything about you misbehaving' –

'Yeah, yeah, all right I've heard this all before. Can't I just go now?'

James laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Try not to get into trouble, Harry.'

Harry simply shrugged him off.

'Whatever, dad.'

Then he ducked away from his parents, trailing his trunk and owl behind him, his eyes already searching for Tom.

He didn't find him until he was on the train.

His gaze flickered into each passing carriage, trying to locate his friend.

Eventually, he found him along with another Slytherin boy, the same age as Harry and Tom.

Sliding open the door, Harry entered the carriage.

'Harry! You're here!' grinned Tom.

Harry smiled slightly.

'Sorry I took so long; my parents held me back.'

Tom pulled a face and Harry raised his eyebrows in an agreeing gesture.

'Well, what can you do?' asked Tom.

'Not much. Unfortunately,' said Harry, lifting his trunk onto the racks overhead. 'Speaking of which, do I have a story to tell you.'

He sat down next to Tom and across from the other Slytherin.

His was in Harry and Tom's year. William Glazebrook, his name was.

Harry had been friends with him since the very first day at Hogwarts when even though he'd not exactly wanted to at the time, he joined Slytherin.

And since that first day on the train, the three boys had been closer than close itself.

'Well come on then,' grinned Tom.

'You know that Draught of Living Death I brewed last year?'

For the rest of the train ride, Harry relaxed with his friends, glad to be with two of the few people in the world he could actually be himself around.

A few hours later, the sweets trolley rolled by and Harry looked to Tom and William.

'You guys getting anything?'

'Not hungry,' shrugged William.

'Neither, to be honest. What about you?'

Harry scowled.

'My parents cut off my allowance as part of the punishment for the whole talcum powder thing. I wouldn't apologise so…'

'Gees, that's harsh,' said Tom.

'Right? And it wasn't my fault. I was just trying to have a little bit of fun,' shrugged Harry.

'At least they can't punish you at school. No matter how bad lessons are, there's no way they can control what you do at Hogwarts,' said William.

Harry snorted.

'You'd be surprised.' But he didn't elaborate, not wanting to bring up his parents' friendship with their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Remus Lupin had been teaching at Hogwarts for four years and Harry was rather close with the Professor, if only because of his parents.

But it still got on his nerves to know his parents would always be able to know what he did, no matter what.

Around fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the carriage door.

Towards the beginning of the ride, Harry had closed the blind and therefore didn't see who it was.

Standing, Harry walked to the door and clicked the handle over, sliding the compartment open.

As soon as he saw who it was however, Harry scowled mightily.

So did she.

Because standing there in front of him was one of the only people who Harry ever really hated.

He'd hated her since second year and every year after that. She just… got on his nerves. And that was that.

He'd always hate her and she'd always hate him.

It was simple.

However, their _relationship_ was anything _but_ simple.

Neither one realised it, though. Not at that moment.

At the moment, all Harry could think of was just how much he hated her.

And just how much Ginny Weasley hated him.

* * *

**So yay. Now Ginny's in it. You shall see more of her and Harry's relationship in the next Chapter, I think. Thanks again for your reviews, favourite and follows. Continue to do that. I'll see you all soon and I hope you enjoyed that last Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I'm back with another Chapter. Thanks again for all of your review, favourites and follows and I'm really happy you're enjoying this so far. Today's Chapter is a little longer and I hope it answers some questions you have. I'm really actually rather excited about this story, to be honest! I hope I can keep it up!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.**

* * *

**Four years ago…**

_Harry had been at Hogwarts for one year and already he'd become good friends with Tom and Edward. _

_At the Sorting Ceremony, he'd been told by the Sorting Hat that he'd do well in Slytherin. However unwilling he was to disappoint his parents, Harry couldn't get Tom's words out of his mind._

_He barely had time to really think about what __**he**__ wanted when the Hat called out "Slytherin!" and Harry joined the house that Edward had already been Sorted into and that Tom would very quickly become a part of._

_When Harry had written to his parents to tell them he'd been Sorted into Slytherin, the one house they'd advised him __**against**__, they were clearly unsure what to think._

_In truth, Lily and James Potter were just shocked. After seeing so many of their Slytherin classmates grow to have a talent for trouble and the Dark Arts, they couldn't believe their little Harry had become a part of the house they'd both resented throughout their schooling years._

_They quickly informed Harry that they were going to write to Albus Dumbledore and inquire about some sort of mistake the Sorting Hat must have made._

_Harry, however, was rather happy with his placement. There was nothing wrong with Slytherin boys, apart from the odd few, and he had great friends who seemed to understand him._

_So he replied to his parents, stating clearly that there had been no mistake, that the Sorting Hat knew he'd do well in Slytherin and that he was comfortable in his new house – his new home._

_James, however, just couldn't accept that a son of his could possibly be Slytherin and wrote back with a question of Harry's sanity and inquiring if he'd lost his mind._

_Harry promptly informed his father that he __**hadn't**__ lost his mind and that if he didn't like the house he'd been Sorted into, then it was James' problem, not Harry's._

_However, no one could deny that over his first year, Harry got into some less than pleasant habits. It was mainly the Gryffindors he picked on and that was thanks to the old house rivalry._

_Unwillingly, Harry began to pick up tendencies, the very tendencies his parents had never wanted their son to adopt._

_But he did._

_And the liking to pick on people and maybe play a few practical jokes, didn't lessen over the summer between first and second year when James and Lily made it clear that they believed Slytherin had taken away their precious son and turned him into a pretentious boy who made far too many smart remarks for his own good._

_This subject didn't ever come up when Lily and James were __**directly**__ talking to Harry. However, about a week into the holidays, Sirius was visiting the Potters and Harry, who had nothing better to do, couldn't help but listen in to their conversation._

_'I just don't know what we're going to do,' Lily had said. 'I can see that it's still Harry but… Slytherin has undoubtedly changed him.'_

_'He seems to think it's okay to talk back to us and just the other day I had to remind him he can't use magic outside of school because he wanted to levitate our muggle neighbour "for fun",' James added._

_Harry scowled and went upstairs to his room, not hearing as Sirius said,_

_'What's so bad about the boy having a little bit of curiosity?'_

_In the kitchen, Sirius was frowning._

_'If I'm not mistaken, James, you were just the same. Harry just sounds like he wants to have a little bit of fun, which isn't going to harm anyone. And as for him talking back… maybe he's just tired of you telling him his placement was wrong.'_

_'We don't tell him that,' said Lily._

_'Well you're certainly implying it,' said Sirius._

_'We're trying to understand him, Sirius, but he's changed.'_

_'Has he really? Or maybe you just __**think**__ he's changed because you're so deadest on the corruption of your son?'_

_Harry's attitude didn't get better._

_The day he overheard his parents talking, was the day he decided to prove them right._

_If they thought he was a no-good Slytherin, then that was exactly what he would be._

_Harry didn't know why a sudden need to rebel overtook him. It wasn't like him, but Harry couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt from seeing them struggle with their changed son. If they couldn't understand him, then what was the point of trying to understand them?_

_The first day of second year came slowly after a long summer of arguments and rows._

_Harry didn't __**like**__ hurting his parents but the more he fought with them, the more they insisted Slytherin had done him bad and therefore the angrier Harry got._

_He just wished they'd accept that he was happy where he was and who he was._

_On the train, Harry sat with Edward and Tom again._

_'How was your summer?' asked Edward._

_Harry gave a deep sigh._

_'My parents don't like my placement and we spent the entire summer arguing,' he said bluntly._

_Edward rolled his eyes._

_'There's nothing wrong with Slytherin,' he said._

_'That's not what they think,' scowled Harry._

_'Why don't you explain that you __**belong**__ in Slytherin? The Sorting Hat didn't put you there for no reason,' said Tom._

_'Well that's the problem, isn't it?' said Harry bitterly. 'They seem to think I'm no longer me. They think Slytherin's changed me, corrupted me. It's…'_

_**Saddening, irritating, infuriating…**__ Harry thought of everything he wished his parents would understand but didn't seem to be able to._

_He knew they weren't idiots and surely if they could just forget their old prejudices…_

_'Don't pay attention to them. Merlin knows Slytherin is a much better house to be in then Gryffindor. As if I __**want**__ to be big-headed. As if I want to be a muggle-lover,' scoffed Tom._

_Harry had to agree. From what he'd seen of the Gryffindors, he would much rather be in Slytherin._

_But even so…_

_'I'm going for a walk,' said Harry, standing._

_'All right then,' frowned Tom. 'Have… fun.'_

_Harry turned and strode out of the carriage, sliding the door closed behind him with a little more force than necessary._

_He walked down the hallway, not really paying attention to where he was going._

_It was a slight mistake because not only was Harry walking fast, but he was walking with his head down and therefore not really aware of what was in front of him._

_Therefore when a small, red-headed girl headed in the opposite direction to him, her head bowed as well, it was unavoidable that they would collide._

_Harry didn't realise she was there until he practically walked __**onto**__ her and the girl let out a small cry of surprise, drawing back and clutching her head._

_Harry realised too late that his shoulder had collided with her forehead and he stepped back, narrowing his eyes at the girl._

_'Watch where you're going,' he snapped._

_The girl looked up with wide brown eyes that immediately narrowed to a glare._

_'Well you're considerate.'_

_**And you don't look half bad…**__ Harry realised upon looking at her that the little girl – presumably a first year – was rather pretty._

_Immediately, Harry's scowl slid into a smirk and he leant against the wall in a lazy kind of way._

_'I'm sorry. I didn't really see where I was going. My bad.'_

_Sensing his sudden change in mood, the girl frowned and took a step back._

_'You're Slytherin, aren't you?' she said._

_Harry only continued to smirk._

_'Why yes. Is there a problem with that?'_

_'Well no but… you're clearly a jerk of a Slytherin. But then again, what else was I expecting?' said the girl._

_Harry's eyes flashed in angry surprise._

_He straightened up and glared at the small girl who seemed, upon a first glance, insignificant but, as Harry was very quickly realising, put up a better fight than he'd thought. Normally first years were easy to pick on but this one…_

_Immediately, Harry disliked her._

_'Well you're considerate,' he used her own words._

_The young girl glared up at him. She was considerably shorter than he was but Harry didn't feel as though she was anywhere beneath him anymore._

_'I'm only returning the favour,' said the girl in mock kindness._

_Harry raised an eyebrow and studied her closely._

_'You'd do well to keep your mouth in check. Otherwise I may just be inclined to give you a welcome hex.'_

_'Jees, if I had known the other students were so nice here at Hogwarts, I wouldn't have nearly been as nervous as I was before. Thank you.'_

_'You are all too welcome.'_

_'Merlin help me if I'm put into Slytherin,' said the girl._

_Harry snorted._

_'Merlin help your housemates who are going to have to put up with you,' Harry retorted before turning and striding back towards his carriage._

_When he sat down next to Tom again, his expression still stony, both of Harry's friends shot him a questioning glance._

_'Um… what happened?' asked Tom._

_Harry scowled._

_'I met the most annoying first year.'_

_'Why are you so wound up then? First years are easy to pick on,' said Edward._

_'This one was different,' said Harry bitterly._

_'What did he do?' asked Tom._

_Harry grit his teeth._

_'Well that's just the thing. The first year was a girl, if you can believe it.'_

_'And you let her wind you up?'_

_'Tom, seriously. She was… not like the other first years. She couldn't keep her smart mouth to herself and it just…' Harry broke off mid-sentence and took a deep breath to calm himself._

_'Whoa…' laughed Edward, 'sounds like someone's met his match.'_

_Harry shot him a lethal look._

_'No way. No way am I letting some puny, irritating, immature little first year get on my nerves.'_

_'Then tell me why you're clenching your fists like your life depends on it?' said Edward._

_Harry blinked and looked down, annoyed to see that he was right._

_Instantly, he let the tension drain from his body, biting his lip in frustration._

_'Just… let me forget it, all right?'_

_Tom smirked, clearly amused._

_'All right…'_

_Harry himself was frustrated beyond belief. Not many people stood up to him, what with being a Slytherin and having a reputation. Not many people at all, never mind an eleven year old girl with a mouth too big for her body._

_He swore not to let her get under his skin again and pretty much managed to forget about her._

_Until the first week of classes that year when they met in the corridors._

_It turned out she was the younger sister of Ron Weasley, both of them in Gryffindor and proud of it._

_Harry had already met the youngest Weasley boy and did __**not**__ get along with him._

_But Harry had yet to fully meet Weasley's sister._

_And he had thought her __**brother**__ was bad…_

_The thing is, the youngest Weasley hated Harry just as much as she hated him. She seemed to think him arrogant and vain and took every chance she got to tell him._

_She didn't seem to care that he was a Slytherin and that he could easily flaw her in a duel. She didn't seem to think at all before acting which often landed her and Harry in a fight._

_He had to keep reminding himself that she was just a girl and just a first year and just a Gryffindor._

_The girl shouldn't have made him so mad and she wouldn't have._

_If not for the irritating fact that she was the only person to really stand up to him, that is._

_Even her brother was a coward when it came to facing Harry._

_For the rest of the year Harry couldn't help but hate her. And he hated her the year after that and then the year after that._

_Nothing ever changed._

_It seemed to puzzle Harry sometimes, how much he had to do with that one girl who constantly, constantly, got under his skin._

_Why her? Why that one person who he never could shake?_

_But he didn't ever dwell on it too much, deciding that it was simply because they had clashing personalities._

_But hey. As they say. Opposites attract, right?_

* * *

**Fun, right? Haha! How did you like it? Just keep in mind that this is totally a totally AU fanfiction and that most of the characters ****_will_**** be OOC just because I think this is how it would go if Harry were to be Sorted into Slytherin. Also, if you don't believe that's how Ginny is, then too bad because that's exactly how ****_I_**** see her. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please review, favourite and follow. I'll see you all in the next Chapter where we'll see just how well Harry and Ginny get along when they're older. I can't wait! See you all soon! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. I know, I have updated for over a week. Don't hate. I've just been busy with school and a lot - a lot - of my recent inspiration is going towards a different story, as I've mentioned. But don't worry; I'm back now.**

**And I dearly hope you enjoy this Chapter. It's quick but I like it.**

**See you later!**

* * *

Present Day...

Harry faced Ginny Weasley with a scowl.

'Weasley.'

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Potter.'

'What are you doing here?' demanded Harry.

'I've lost my friend Jasmine and I was just wondering…' Ginny trailed off at Harry's raised eyebrows. 'What?' she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Do you not use your common sense, Weasley? Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't have any. Why would your friend be with _us_?'

Ginny glared at him.

'You had the blinds drawn and I'm checking every carriage. Trust me, there's nothing special about you that I just had to come visit,' she said.

'Ahuh,' replied Harry lazily. 'Now, if you don't mind.'

He turned around and was about to close the door when Ginny said,

'Jerk.'

Harry laughed coldly and looked at her again.

'What's new?'

'One of these days…' growled Ginny.

Harry raised a condescending eyebrow.

'One of these days, what?'

'One of these days the universe is going to come around and you're going to have your arse kicked for everything you've ever done.'

Harry laughed heavily.

'Well, princess, until then you're stuck with me,' he said, shrugging carelessly.

Ginny's hand flew to her pocket where Harry knew she kept her wand.

His eyes shone in amusement.

'Go ahead, Weasley,' he smirked. 'I dare you.'

Ginny glared at him for a few seconds before she took in a deep breath and all the tension drained from her expression.

'You know what… it's just not worth it,' she said more to herself.

Before turning and walking from him.

'Coward,' called Harry, knowing it would strike her hard.

Ginny went rigid before spinning on her heal and pulling out her wand, pointing it at Harry with a lethal expression to match.

Harry, though, expected it and in return pulled out _his _wand, looking at Ginny with a challenging gaze.

'You should really learn not to rise so easily. It's far too simple to rile you up… it's almost boring,' said Harry lazily.

Ginny's grip tightened on her wand.

'You're a jerk, Potter,' she said.

'Tell me something I don't know, Weasley,' said Harry.

'Hey, what's' –

Tom stopped up short, the carriage door closing behind him.

'Oh…' he laughed. 'Look who it is. Little Weaslette. You two are hilarious, do you know that? A great source of entertainment.'

Harry straightened up slightly and let his wand fall. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him before slowly withdrawing herself.

'Oh don't stop on my account,' said Tom. 'It was just getting interesting.'

Harry ignored him.

'I'll see you around then, Weasley,' he smirked.

'Here's me hoping I won't,' snapped Ginny before turning and striding away once more.

Harry laughed at her back before turning to Tom.

'Why'd you guys stop?' asked Tom.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Get over it, Tom,' he said before opening the carriage door and sitting himself back down in his seat, wishing badly that he had been given just one more minute, to flaw Weasley in a duel.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful for the three Slytherins.

After explaining briefly to Edward and Tom what had happened with Ginny, Harry sat back to enjoy a relaxing journey to Hogwarts.

Hours later, the train came to a slow stop in Hogsmede Station.

Harry was the first to stand, followed quickly by his two friends.

The carriage ride to the castle flew by and soon the boys were sitting down at the Slytherin table, Harry's attention drawn to Edward and Tom who were in the midst of an argument over nothing in particular.

Harry gave a slight roll of his eyes, sliding into the bench.

However, just as soon as he sat down, he felt the odd feeling of someone watching him.

Sitting up straighter, Harry's eyes immediately sought out the starer.

Upon seeing who it was, however, he smirked.

Indigo Hurst blushed, knowing she'd been caught in the act of gawking.

She shifted her eyes down and a slight blush tainted her pale complexion.

A pretty young Ravenclaw, Harry knew Indigo had a thing for him.

She wasn't really subtle about it, but Harry didn't really mind.

Because if he was honest with himself, he too felt something for her.

He had only ever spoken to her a few times, but she seemed nice enough.

It didn't hurt anyone that she really was quite pretty.

She had bright and swirling grey eyes, pale, flawless skin and black, straight hair that fell past her shoulders and was so dark, it looked like it had highlights of blue and purple in it.

Harry had known her since third year and had never _really _had a strong desire to ask her out.

But, really. He truly did find her extremely pretty.

Harry held his gaze until Indigo looked up again.

Seeing he was looking at her, her blush deepened and Harry laughed, trying his luck and sending her a slight wink.

That seemed to freeze Indigo and she looked at him with wide eyes from across the hall.

Harry smiled smirked and turned to Tom and Edward.

Edward raised his eyes to the ceiling and Tom snorted. Clearly, they'd gotten over their disagreement.

'Indigo?' asked Tom.

Harry's smirk only grew and he nodded.

'Why don't you just ask her out? The poor girl's been waiting for – what? Three years now, is it?' asked Edward, running a hand through his hair.

Harry laughed in a cocky way, leaning back in his chair as though at ease and in power.

'I don't know,' he said, peering past Tom to glance once more at Indigo. 'Just doesn't really seem like the right time.'

'Not to mention Harry's afraid of commitment,' murmured Tom, glancing to Edward, who smirked.

Harry scowled.

'I'm not. I just don't really like her enough to ask her out. Is there a problem with that?' he snapped.

Edward laughed.

'Touchy.'

'Of course there's no problem,' said Tom, grinning, 'you're just keeping her hanging, that's all.'

'Which is exactly how I like it.'

After dinner, Harry, Tom and Edward walked together to the Slytherin common room and up in their dorm, the three boys were quick to change into pyjamas.

Harry fell back on his bed, sighing in contentment.

'It's good to be back.'

Tom snorted, sitting on his own four-poster.

'You say that now. Wait until school _really_ starts up. Then you'll be cursing the very invention of _education_.'

'Why was school invented?' commented Edward.

Both Tom and Harry turned to him with raised eyebrows.

'What?' snapped Edward. 'Is it a crime to be curious?'

Harry laughed and Tom rolled his eyes.

'Pointless questions by Edward Davis,' he muttered.

This only made Harry laugh harder.

'You two are mental,' he grinned.

Tom smiled brightly.

'Thanks.'

Harry snorted and slid under his covers, turning onto his side.

'I think I'm going to sleep now.'

'Okay… thanks for telling us that.'

'Good night.'

'Night.'

'Don't let the bed-bugs bite.'

'Seriously, Edward?'

'Deal with it.'

'Shut up.'

'No, you shut up.'

'Shut up the both of you!'

'Sorry Harry.'

…

'Night.'

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his smile.

It was certainly very good to be back home.

* * *

**How did ya like it? Tell me in a Review. And then favourite and follow. Please. Anyway, hopefully my next update will come sooner. Next time, we'll learn a little more about Indigo and maybe see some more Harry/Ginny stuff. I don't really know, to be honest. Keep your fingers crossed. See y'all later ;)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya you guys! How are you all? I'm good. Because, finally, I'm on holidays! Yay! So excited! And yet, I've just recently fallen ill with a cold. BOO! Colds suck! But having a cold really doesn't prevent me from writing so here I am again! Now, before I get started, I have to mention two things:**

**1. Tom, Harry's friend, is not Tom ****_Riddle_****. He's Tom ****_Wilson_****. An entirely different Tom. So please, nobody say that it doesn't make sense because they're different generations. And so far that complaint hasn't been made, but I've had one person tell me that they like the fact that Harry is friends with Tom Riddle and I was like... "Oh. No. That's not Tom Riddle. That's Tom ****_Wilson_****." Is that clear? Good... I only mentioned this for the people who aren't ****_really_**** in the fandom and don't exactly get that Tom is just a name I gave one of Harry's friend.**

**And 2. I just wanted to give my Beta a shout-out because she's been purely awesome so far. Please, do go check out her profile. Her name's NattenRaseri and she's currently writing an amazing How To Train Your Dragon/OC fanfic. I mean, I'm not really into that fandom but I positively ****_love_**** her story. So please do visit her page.**

**Thanks to all of you who've been reviewing and favouriting and following. But now I think I ought to be getting on with the Chapter... Time for the good stuff! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke the next morning to an intruding beam of sunlight pouring into his eyes.

He groaned in protest and rolled over onto his side, squinting his eyes shut against the brightness.

He didn't want to get up; it was far too early to be awake.

Opening one eye, Harry glanced at his alarm clock.

Seven-thirty was not a good time to be awake.

But… breakfast had already started and what was the point of sleeping again if Harry was going to have to wake up once more in another half an hour?

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, he sat up in bed, giving a huge yawn.

He'd slept dreamlessly but still felt tired.

Harry swung his legs around to the side of his bed, then, and put his feet on the carpeted floor. That was one good thing about his dorm; no cold floors in the morning.

After he'd gotten changed and saw that both Tom and Edward were still asleep in their beds, Harry headed downstairs and then out of the common room, going straight to the Great Hall.

On his way, once out of the dungeons, Harry happened to be passing a certain Ravenclaw in the halls.

Indigo wasn't looking where she was going, her head bent over a book.

Consequently, as Harry came to walk beside her, smiling and wondering when she'd realise, it took Indigo a while to react.

For a while, Harry simply walked beside her until she happened to glance up.

She looked at Harry, then down at her book again.

Then seemed to jolt and her head snapped up to Harry again.

'Oh. Hi,' she said, her eyes wide.

Harry sent her cocky grin.

'Hi.'

Quickly averting her gaze, Indigo slid her book into her bag.

'S-sorry Harry. I didn't see you there,' she said.

Harry laughed.

'It's fine. So… what's going on with you?' he asked.

'Oh, um…' Indigo shrugged. 'Not much. And… and you?'

Harry grinned.

'Not much either. How were your holidays?'

Very quickly, despite Indigo's initial shyness, she and Harry fell into a comfortable conversation about their respective summers.

Harry learnt that Indigo and her parents (her older brother was out of school and worked as a Quidditch referee in Australia) went skiing in Switzerland.

'Beats my holiday,' Harry had told her and went on to explain that he did nothing interesting during his summer, unless that included endless hours of staring at his bedroom ceiling. He chose to leave out the details of the fights he'd had with his parents, knowing it was just a little too personal.

Once at the Great Hall, Harry smiled at Indigo.

'Well it was great talking to you,' he said.

She smiled.

'You too.'

'I hope to see you around,' said Harry, giving a slight incline of his head then turning and striding towards the Slytherin table.

Despite what the Gryffindors thought, Harry could very well be chivalrous when he wanted to be. Only… it didn't really tend to happen all that often.

Only when he wanted to be.

Halfway through breakfast, Tom showed up and sat down across from Harry.

'Morning,' he said, taking a slice of toast and beginning to spread it with jam.

'Morning,' replied Harry around a mouthful of egg. Swallowing, he looked to Tom. 'Where's Edward?'

Tom snorted.

'Still asleep. I tried to get him up, but he threw a pillow and threatened to curse me. Sometimes I think he doesn't even realise what he's doing in the morning.'

Over the years, Harry and Tom had grown to know that Edward wasn't a person one particularly wanted to disturb while he was asleep.

It became common knowledge between the two that Edward very obviously valued his sleep and didn't find it at all helpful to be woken up by someone else. Quite often he made vague threats only to forget he'd even said them another hour later when he was fully awake.

So Harry just let him sleep which consequently meant that Edward was late for his first class frequently and earned most of his detentions by sleeping in and missing the first ten minutes of class.

The only time Edward could ever get away with it, were the days that they had History of Magic first class but Harry, Edward and Tom had all dropped that subject after their O.W.L.s.

'What have we got first period?' asked Harry.

'Potions,' replied Tom with a snort. 'Looks like it'll be a detention for Edward on his very first day back.'

'Snape doesn't really cut us much slack, though, does he?' asked Harry.

'Not particularly. Compared to the other Slytherins.'

Professor Snape always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder when it came to Harry, Tom and Edward.

Ever since their first year, the Potions Master had treated them with undeniable dislike, despite his favouritism of the boys' housemates.

'Speaking of other Slytherins,' muttered Harry, his gaze drawn towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

Tom looked as well then rolled his eyes.

'Here we go…'

Both Harry and Tom averted their gazes, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. That would only cause trouble.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the Hall, Draco Malfoy had just entered flanked by his usual cronies; Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle.

They had been nothing but gits ever since Harry had first met the Malfoy boy.

Pretentious and slimy, Draco had been none too interested in becoming friends with Harry, Tom and Edward, who all three returned the feeling wholly.

Even though they were in the same house, Harry disliked Malfoy and his body guards to his very core. They seemed to embody Harry's parents' preconceived notions about Slytherins and though they also though Harry himself behaved like that, their only son had never really become like that because it just wasn't him.

Being a pureblood and all meant Malfoy tended to pick on anybody who didn't share the same blood status as him and though Edward was also a pureblood, both Harry and Tom were half.

All three boys were in an agreement that Malfoy and his friends were losers and that was that. They were the kind of wizards who gave Slytherin its bad name in the first place and Harry honestly wanted nothing to do with them.

It was bad enough they were in the same house, so Harry did everything he could to just steer clear.

Except when Malfoy went looking for a fight.

Which was exactly what happened that morning in the Great Hall.

'Potter,' sneered Malfoy and he, Crabbe and Goyle all sat down at the table. Harry was ready to bet his wand that Malfoy had sat close on purpose, just to give himself the opportunity to cause a little trouble.

Harry smiled in a brightly sarcastic way.

'Malfoy.'

Rolling his eyes slightly, he turned to Tom.

'So, anyway… About Potions this morning' –

'Have an all right summer?' smirked Draco.

Harry almost growled, turning to Malfoy.

'Did I invite you into this conversation, Malfoy?' he asked.

'O-oh… Looks like Potter's a little on-edge this morning. What's the matter? Pants on a little too tight?'

Harry rolled his eyes once again.

'Could you just piss off?'

Malfoy smirked.

'Have I hit a nerve Potter?'

'No but if you don't leave me alone, it won't just be my nerves getting hit.'

'Was that supposed to be a threat?'

'I really don't care, Malfoy. Just go away…'

'Don't be such a downer,' smirked Draco, clearly glad he was getting on Harry's nerves.

Harry meanwhile, was just annoyed.

'Don't be so agitating.'

'But then our conversations wouldn't be half as much fun.'

'Piss off, Malfoy.'

'All right… all right. No need to get your wand in a twist. I was only making friendly conversation.'

'Git.'

Malfoy sneered then laughed and stood up.

'Come on Crabbe, Goyle. I can tell Potter's on his last nerve. See you in Potions.'

Harry simply rolled his eyes for the last time then turned to Tom once Malfoy was gone.

'Am I the only one who think that conversation was as pointless as it was tiring?' he asked.

Tom shrugged.

'Just ignore him. He was probably just bored and looking for something to do.'

'You'd think that there'd be other more entertaining things to do than winding me up.'

'I don't know… you're pretty easily riled up.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at Tom who laughed.

'See what I mean?'

He couldn't help a smile, though.

'Yeah, whatever,' said Harry. Then he stood. 'Come on. We should get to Potions. Knowing Edward, he'll probably skip breakfast just so he can get down there on time.'

And so Harry and Tom stood up, heading towards the dungeons once more, talking all the way about just how much trouble their friend was going to get in when he arrived late for class.

* * *

**So, um... What's the verdict? Good Chapter? I quite like it, actually. But hey! I'm not a mind reader! So please review, favourite and follow. It would mean the world. Thanks again and I'll see you next time. Hopefully there'll be more Harry/Ginny. I don't really know, though, to be honest. I mean, even this Chapter didn't exactly go to plan. I'll just go where the wind takes me, I suppose... Anyway, I will see you all in the next Chapter then xx Pinkieponk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Don't get your hopes up. It's just me breaking the news that I've decided to put this story up for adoption. I know, I know! I'm a terrible fanfiction author but to be totally honest, I just don't get inspiration for fanfiction any more. I have my own stories that are a little too personal to upload, though they're definitely better than the fanfiction I write, no offense to this beautiful method of story-writing that did, admittedly, start me off. Unfortunately, though, this is farewell. And I don't suspect that I will be on this website any time soon. There is hope though, as I've decided, as I mentioned before, to put this story up for adoption. I really think it was going somewhere, but, obviously not. I just don't have the inspiration (or the effort) to continue. I really am sorry!**

**If anyone is at all interested in this story, please do feel free to PM me and I'll "hand over the rights".**

**Thanks to you all for all of the beautiful follows, favourites and reviews ;). **

**Until next time,**

**Pinkieponk xx**

**P.S. Nat, if you're reading this and I haven't told you yet that I'm abandoning this story, please, try not to kill me the next time we talk. Thanks a whole lot for your continued support, though: you've been a really Kick-Ass Beta.**


End file.
